1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a contact-terminal apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contact terminals or connectors are used in order to establish electrical connection and perform electrical measurement. Contact points to be electrically connected to each other may both be made of a highly conductive material. In such a case, a connector can be used without paying much attention to the area size through which electrical connection is established.
An object to come in contact with a contact terminal or the like may have low conductivity at a contact point. In such a case, electrical properties may change depending on the area size of the contact point that comes in contact with the contact terminal. In order to measure electrical properties, a contact terminal may be designed in such a fashion as to provide a constant contact area size.
This type of contact terminal works properly when an object to come in contact with the contact terminal is made of hard material. When the object is soft, however, the contact area size between the object and the contact terminal may change depending on a force imposed on the object. This makes it difficult to perform accurate electrical measurement with respect to the object.
Accordingly, it may be preferable to provide a contact-terminal apparatus that allows accurate electrical measurement to be performed with respect to an object that is made of a soft material having a relatively high resistance value.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-25729